oficialna_slovenskafandomcom-20200214-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
'Napoleon I. Bonaparte '''bol francúzsky generál a štátnik, cisár v rokoch 1804-1814 a potom sto dní na prelome jara a leta 1815. Vďaka úspechom v Napoleonských vojnách, je všeobecne považovaný za jedného z najväčších vojenských veliteľov všetkých čias. Napoleon bol šikovný stratég a svojimi prejavmi povzbudzoval svojich vojakov. Zmodernizoval zbrane, používal kanóny a veľkú armádu. Napoleon sa narodil na Korzike v roku 1769. Vychodil vojenskú školu vo Francúzsku a stal sa delostreleckým poručíkom. O osem rokov sa stal generálom. Svoje ťaženia začal vykonávať v Egypte. Ale keď dosiahol moc zleniviel a po porážke v Rusku musel brániť samotné Francúzsko. Začiatkom 19. storočia sa mu podarilo dobyť takmer celú Európu. Roku 1792 sa Francúzsko ocitlo vo vojne s Britániou, Rakúskom, Ruskom a Pruskom. Po thermidorskom prevrate roku 1795 bola nastolená vláda diktátora. Napoleon ako mladý generál viedol početné a úspešné ťaženie a roku 1797 dobyl severné Taliansko. Direktórium ho požiadalo, aby napadol Britániu, no podľa Napoleona bolo dôležitejšie prerušiť britské obchodné trasy do Indie. Jeho následný útok na Egypt roku 1798 bol neúspešný, keď britský admirál Horatio Nelson zničil francúzske loďstvo v bitke pri Abú Kíre. Roku 1799 sa Napoleon vrátil do Francúzska, rozpústil Direktórium a ujal sa vlády. Vyhlásil sa za prvého konzula a vládol nasledujúcich 15 rokov. V roku 1804 sa dal korunovať za cisára a presadil nové zákony v školstve atď. Mal obrovskú armádu, ktorá v roku 1815 mala 2,8 milióna vojakov. S touto obrovskou silou dobýval Európu. V roku 1805 porazil rakúsko-ruské vojská a o rok neskôr pri Jene Prusko. Jeden z najväčších vojenských úspechov, bitku pri Slavkove, Napoleon dosiahol v boji proti Rusku a Rakúsku v roku 1805. Británia odvrátila vpád Napoleonových vojsk vďaka Admirálovi Nelsonovi, ktorý roku 1805 porazil Francúzov pri Trafalgare. Roku 1808 vtrhol do Španielska, kde bol vďaka britskej armáde porazený. Napoleon neúmerne zvýšil počet svojej armády a vtrhol do Ruska, čo však bolo jeho nešťastné rozhodnutie, stálo ho to pol milióna vojakov. O päť rokov neskôr, čiže v roku 1813 bol porazený pri Lipsku spojením rakúskych, ruských a pruských vojsk. Francúzsko bolo obsadené a Napoleon o rok na to v roku 1814 musel odísť z krajiny do vyhnanstva na ostrov Elba. Odtiaľ sa mu však podarilo újsť, no napokon ho pri belgickom Waterloo porazil britský vojvoda z Wellingtonu Arthur Wellesley a pruský generál Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher. Napoleon zomrel vo vyhnanstve na ostrove Svätej Heleny v roku 1821. Počas jeho vyhnanstva vládol zaňho Ľudovít XVII. Životopis Mladosť Narodil sa 15. augusta 1769 v Ajacciu, hlavnom meste Korziky, ako druhý syn z trinástich detí Laetitie Ramolino a právnika Carla Bonaparta. Mal tri sestry - Elisu, Caroline a Pauline a jedného brata Josepha. Ostatné deti zomreli. Bol malého vzrastu a meral len 158 cm. Napoleon prejavoval už od detstva náklonnosť k armáde. Študoval na vojenskej škole, kde patril k najlepším matematikom, ale zaujímal ho tiež dejepis a zemepis. Viedol samotársky život, bol veľmi ctižiadostivý, cieľavedomý a pracovitý (neustále sa venoval samoštúdiu a bol náruživým čitateľom). Mal jasný úsudok, nadpriemernú inteligenciu a fenomenálnu pamäť. Bol veľmi poriadkumilovný a mal zmysel pre presnosť a detail. Po celý svoj život sa nebal obklopovať nadanými ľuďmi. Bol prívržencom osvietenstva, deistom a politickým katolíkom. Bol však náladový a ťažko ovladateľný. Malý postavou, zamračený a nemotorný, so zlou francúzskou výslovnosťou bol často objektom posmechu spolužiakov. Nielenže mal vlohy stať sa výnimočným, ale bol až príliš sebavedomý. Všetkým chcel dokázať, že je najlepší. Učiteľov obdivoval svojou nesmiernou usilovnosťou a húževnatosťou. Aj keď trpel záchvatmi hnevu,mal dobré nervy. S pribúdajúcim vekom mal sklon k tlstnutiu. Obdobie direktória a Napoleon v prvej koaličnej vojne Po 9. thermidore 1794 sa k moci dostala buržoázia, ktorá udržiavala len tie revolučné výdobytky, ktoré jej vyhovovali. Jakobínov prenásledovala (tzv. biely teror) a zrušila riadené hospodárstvo. Hlad a chudoba vyvolali na jar 1795 povstania parížskeho ľudu. Po potlačení povstaní bola vypracovaná nová ústava, skončilo obdobie Konventu a začalo obdobie direktória (1795 - 1799). Právo voliť mali len bohatí ľudia, zákonodarnú moc mala Rada 500 a Rada starších, výkonnú moc zasa vykonávalo päťčlenné direktórium. Ťažká hospodárska situácia však trvala ďalej, preto maloburžoázia a robotníci pod vedením Graccha Babeufa pripravovali „Sprísahanie rovných“ (1796). Navrhovali zaviesť spoločné obrábanie pôdy, zrušenie súkromhého vlastníctva a nastolenie sociálnej rovnosti. Bolo to však odhalené a Babeuf bol popravený. Napoleon ukončil štúdium v sedemnástich rokoch v Paríži roku 1785 ako poručík delostrelectva. Po vypuknutí Veľkej francúzskej revolúcie 14. júla 1784 Napoleon spoločne so svojím bratom Josephom založil Revolučný klub a usiloval sa o zrovnoprávnenie s Francúzskom. Taktiež sa snažil presadiť proti separatistickému hnutiu Pascala Paoliho. Počas obliehania Toulonu v roku 1793 rozostavil Napoleon delostrelectvo podľa schémy, ktorú sám vypracoval. Obstrel bol úspešní a anglickí interventi rozprášení, čím Toulon padol a Napoleon Bonaparte zažil svoje prvé veľké víťazstvo. Za toto víťazstvo povýšil Konvent 24 ročného Napoleona Bonaparte na brigádneho generála revolučnej armády a stal sa tiež známym, keď v roku 1795 rozohnal rojalistický dav spŕškou kartáčových striel, ktorý sa snažil strhnúť na seba moc v Paríži. Po tomto vymenovali Napoleona za hlavného veliteľa vojsk v Paríži. Po svadbe v roku 1796 s Jozefínou de Beauharnais ho menovali veliteľom francúzskej armády, ktorá v severnom Taliansku bojovala proti Rakúsku. Mladý generál si svoje svoje povýšenie vyslúžil odvahou a neortodoxným prístupom. V boji používal nové postupy - jeho vojsko sa vydávalo na pochod v noci, sústreďoval sa na najslabšie miesto nepriateľa a útočil v daždi a nedeľu. Celý rok pravidelne Rakúšanov porážal aj vďaka nejednotnosti protifrancúzskej koalície (nevraživosť medzi pruskými a rakúskymi vojskami, Rusko zasa malo starosti s delením Poľska). Francúzska armáda bola na tom veľmi zle. Bojaschopných zo 106 tisíc bolo asi len 30 tisíc. No napriek tomu musel Napoleon bojovať proti rakúsko-sardínskej armáde. V apríli sa tieto dve armády zrazili neďaleko Montenotte, kde Francúzi vyhrali, o dva dni neskôr utrpela porážku aj druhá armáda pri Millesime. 10. mája sa odohrala slávna bitka pri Lodi, kde Napoleon dobyl neprístupný most na rieke Adde. Tento most bránilo 70 tisíc vojakov a 14 diel. O niekoľko dní dobyl Miláno, kde ich vítali ako osloboditeľov. V roku 1797 vyzerala bitka pri Rivoli pre Francúzov beznádejne, no v poslednej chvíli zvíťazili a rakúska armáda sa rozutekala. Vo februári v Tolentine nadiktoval podmienky mieru, ktoré sa dosť líšili od podmienok Direktória. Vojna skončila víťazstvom Napoleona a podpísaním mieru v Campo Formiu dňa 17. októbra 1797. Rakúsku zo severného Talianska zostalo len Benátsko, muselo sa vzdať Lombardie aj Belgicka a obidve krajiny boli pripojené k Rakúsku. Od tohto okamihu viedla Francúzska republika už nie vojnu obrannú, ale útočnú a dobyvačnú. Napoleon v Egypte Napoleon sa z talianskeho ťaženia vrátil do Francúzska ako známy hrdina. V tom čase v ňom francúzska vláda videla potenciálnu hrozbu a túžila sa ho zbaviť. Najväčším nepriateľom Republiky bola Veľká Británia. Napoleon sa na ňu neodvážil zaútočiť cez kanál La Manche, ale pokúsil sa ju zničiť útokom na jej najbohatšiu kolóniu, na Indiu. Ľahko získal povolenie k výprave do Egypta, kde sa sa pokúsil svoj úspech zopakovať a prekaziť tak stredomorské záujmy Britov. Revolučné zmeny vo Francúzsku, nastolenie jakobínskej diktatúry a úspechy revolučných armád v Belgicku a Holandsku donútili anglickú vládu vstupiť do vojny proti Francúzsku a siahnúť k ostrým represivným opatreniam proti demokratickému hnutiu vo vlastnej zemi. V tej dobe už bol Napoleon menovaný generálom. S Bonapartom sa však túžil stretnúť admirál Horatio Nelson. Admirál Nelson dostal totiž rozkaz zatknúť, potopiť alebo spáliť akékoľvek Napoleonovo plavidlo a mal ich prenasledovať za každú cenu po Stredozemnom, Jadranskom či Čiernom mori. Po nekonečnom prenasledovaní sa nakoniec Nelson so svojimi najskúsenejšími kapitánmi dohodol, že Napoleon odišiel do Egypta a tak zamieril priamo tam. Keď Napoleon zistil, že ho Nelson prenasleduje, zamieril do Alexandrie, ktorú stačil dobyť, aj keď bol prenasledovaný. V ten deň, keď francúzska flotila vyplávala, boli Angličania pripravení zaútočiť, lenže kvôli búrke sa im to nepodarilo. Po búrke anglická flotila hneď vyrazila a prenasledovali ich. Keď prišli do Alexandrie a Francúzov tam nenašli, dali sa na východ k Carihradu. 21. júla 1798 Napoleon dobyl Káhiru (tzv. bitka pri Pyramídach). Nelsonovi začali dochádzať zásoby potravín a pitnej vody, ale na kráľov rozkaz mu bola poskytnutá pomoc a znovu sa vydal po stopách Francúzov. Admirál Nelson sa vydal východne od Alexandrie blízko pobrežia a práve v tej chvíli uvidel hliadky francúzskych radových lodí kotviacich v abúkirskom zálive. Napoleon tam však neboli, pretože sa pod pyramídami snažili vyhrať boje s Mamelukami. Napoleon vydal rozkaz, aby sa jeho eskadra ukryla v alexandríjskom prístave, pretože považoval za vylúčené, že by sa Nelson do Alexandrie ešte vrátil, po tom čo ich tam nenašiel. Lenže admirál Brueys Napoleonov rozkaz neposlúchol a ukryl lode v abúkirskom zálive a tam ich Nelson konečne objavil. Francúzi dúfali, že sa Angličania zľaknú ich celkovej prevahy v počte lodí, tak i námorníkov a diel. Lenže sa prepočítali a podcenenie jeho nesmiernej odvahy prišlo Francúzov draho. Prvé salvy sa ozvali vo chvíli, keď slnko zapadlo za obzor a boje trvali do rána. Aj napriek tomu, že bol Nelson poranený bitku Angličania vyhrali. Vznik cisárstva )]] Republiku napadol nemecký cisár František II. a ruský cár Pavol I., ktorého vojvodca Alexander Suvorov, francúzske vojská s prehľadom porážal. Napoleon sa preto vydal na východ, ale v ďalšom postupe mu zabraňuje prepuknutie morovej epidémie. Keď sa dozvedel, že Francúzskom zmieta politická kríza, predáva dňa 23. augusta 1799 velenie a riskantne sa vrátil cez Stredozemné more späť do Francúzska. Po návrate do Paríža sa Napoleon húževnato pustil do prípravy spiknutia. Zistil, že direktórium už nie je obľúbené a že sa ocitlo vo vážnych problémoch, a tak so svojimi prívržencami prevzal 9. novembra 1799 štátnu moc a stal sa prvým konzulom Francúzska. Bola spísaná nová ústava, ktorú odsúhlasil plebiscit. Tak začal nový politický systém, konzulát, v ktorom vláde predsedali traja konzuli. Týmto sa vlastne Napoleon stal francúzskym diktátorom a výrazne pozmenil dôležité štátne ištitúcie. Veľa z jeho zmien pretrvalo až do 20. storočia. Vytvoril napr. centrálnu vládu, účinnú štátnu správu, založil Národnú banku za účelom zastavenia inflácie, zaviedol reformu daňového režimu, v občianskom zákonníku kodifikoval občianske práva a zaviedol nový systém vzdelávania. Ale viac tu platila autorita ako sloboda, čo znamenalo ústup od zásad revolúcie. Napríklad ženy boli zase nevoľníkmi svojich otcov a manželov. Ďalším návratom k tradičným hodnotám bol tzv. konkordát (dohoda) z roku 1801 medzi Francúzskom a katolíckou cirkvou, ktorý tak ukončil dlhodobý spor. Francúzsko bolo prehlasené za katolícku zem, ale pre Napoleona si tiež zaistila, že cirkev bola existenčne závislá od štátu a teda pod jeho kontrolou. Upevnil niektoré revolučné výdobytky (právo na majetok, rovnosť pred zákonom), ale súčasne prestal spájať revolúciu so zásadou slobody. V roku 1802 Napoleonova obľúbenosť ešte vzrástla, pretože bol uzavretý amienský mier s Britániou. Viac-menej ani jedna z podpísaných strán nedôverovala tej druhej, a tak v následujúcich rokoch opäť prepuklo nepriateľstvo. 21.-23. marca 1804 vydal slávny občiansky zákonník ''Code civil, ktorý obsahoval 2281 článkov a ktorých väčšina platí dodnes. 2. decme 1804 si sám usporiadal korunováciu v katedrále Notre Dame. Vrcholom mala byť chvíľa, keď mu zlatú vavrínovú korunu položí na hlavu pápež, ale Napoleon si ju položil sám. Neskôr však s pápežom Piusom VII. uzavrel dohodu a tak si zabezpečil podporu francúzskeho duchovenstva. Republikánske štátne zriadenie sa postupne premenilo na diktatúru. Vytvoril novú dedičnú aristokraciu, ktorú vybral medzi svojimi maršalmi a ministrami. Nový plebiscit, ktorý bol úspešný, udržal ilúziu, že vo Francúzsku je ešte stále akási sloboda - na rozdiel od ostatnej Európy, kde Napoleon dosadil členov svojej rodiny na tróny uvoľnené vyhnanými dynastiami alebo tróny novo vytvorených štátov. Vo Francúzsku bol obľúbený, ale európske dvory mu nedôverovali. Francúzsko už bolo vo vojnovom stave s Britániou, keď ho začali ohrozovať Rakúsko, Rusko a Prusko. Napoleon túžil po stále väčšej moci, preto sa znovu pustil do boja, tentokrát s úsilím dobyť svet. V roku 1805 zvíťazil pri Slavkove nad spojenými rakúsko-ruskými vojskami. O rok neskôr rozdrvil prusko-saskú armádu a vyhlásil kontinentálnu blokádu. Z pruského hlavného mesta Berlína vyhlásil Napoleon prvé dekréty, ktoré sa stali jeho tzv. kontinentálnym systémom. Zasiahli Britániu jedným možným spôsobom - zákazom dovozu britského tovaru kdekoľvek na území Francúzskeho cisárstva. Lenže ešte stále ostával jeden nepriateľ, Rusko, no krvavé a kruté stretnutie pri Eylau ukázalo, že Napoleon nie je nepremožiteľný, ale ruská armáda bola jasne porazená pri Friedlande v roku 1807. A keď sa Napoleon a cár Alexander stretli pri Tylže, ruský vladár nielenže pristúpil na mier, ale stáva sa francúzskym spojencom. Koncom roku 1807 okupovali francúzske vojská Portugalsko, ktoré sa vysmievalo kontinentálnemu systému. Napoleon v nasledujúcom roku oklamal a vzápäti prehovoril španielskeho kráľa a jeho dediča, aby sa vzdali moci, a tak sa kráľom stal cisárov starší brat Joseph. Napoleonov pád )]] Napoleon obsadil Pápežský štát (Rusko si pripojilo Fínsko), čím 17. mája 1809 Pius VII. Napoleona exkomunikoval, ten ho za to uniesol a uväznil v Paríži (do Ríma sa pápež vrátil až v roku 1814) a v lete roku 1809 porazil Rakúsko v bitke pri Wagrame. V tejto vojne z Petržalky ostreľovali Bratislavu a zničili pritom Devín. Štvrtá koaličná vojna skončila Schönbrunským mierom, podpísaným 14. októbra 1809. Týmto mierom Rakúsko stratilo rakúske Nizozemsko, Tirolsko, Korutánsko a Halič. Mier bol zároveň potvrdený sobášom Napoleona s rakúskou princeznou Máriou Louisou dňa 2. apríla 1810, keď sa predtým rozviedol s Jozefínou. Obrat nastal, keď medzi Napoleonom a cárom Alexandrom došlo k sporu. Začiatkom druhej dekády 19. storočia Napoleon ovládal aj Poľsko. Odtiaľ chcel zaútočiť na Rusko, úhlavného nepriateľa Poliakov. Ruský cár Alexander I. sa začal obávať, že Napoleon chce obnoviť Poľsko. V roku 1812 vtrhol Napoleon s mnohonárodnou armádou do Ruska cez rieku Nemen s úmyslom zraziť cára na kolená. Napoleonovo vojsko prechádzalo cez prázdne dediny. Miestní obyvatelia opúšťali svoje domy a ničili všetko čo by sa malo stať korisťou nepriateľa. Napoleonovi vojaci zomierali od hladu. Z pôvodných 600 000 ich ostalo len asi 250 000. Napoleon sa však neplánoval vrátiť. 1. september znamenal začiatok jeho konca. Hoci bitku pri Borodine vyhral, bola to však predohra k jeho pádu. O týždeň na to vstúpil do ľudoprázdnej Moskvy, ktorú dal generál Kutuzov na vlastnú zodpovednosť vyprázniť a 14. septembra ju dal dokonca vypáliť. V Moskve sa Napoleon zdržal s vojskom 24 dní a 19. októbra Moskvu s vojskom opustil. Snažil sa o uzavretie mieru s Alexandrom I., no ten na jeho výzvy nereagoval. Uzimenú a zúfalú armádu 24. októbra pri Malojaroslavci napadli Rusi a úplne ju zničili. Napoleon sa vrátil do Paríža a za pár mesiacov sa mu podarilo znovu vybudovať armádu, s ktorou získal napr. Sasko. V roku 1813 zomrel Kutuzov, ale vyrástol mu nový nepriateľ, britský generál Arthur Wellesley, vojvoda z Wellingtonu, ktorý ho v roku 1813 vytlačil zo Španielska. ]] Protifrancúzska koalícia sa však zväčšovala, vďaka finančnej podpory Británie. Vstúpilo do nej aj Rakúsko a švédske ozbrojené sily. Začiatkom roku 1813 začal rad oslobodzovacích vojen proti Napoleonovi. 27. a 27. augusta 1813 sa odohrala bitka pri Drážďanoch, kde Napoleon naposledy vyhral. Už v následujúcej bitke pri Lipsku 16. - 19. októbra 1813 Francúzi utrpeli zdrvujúcu porážku. Porazila ho koalícia pruských, rakúskych a švédsko-ruských vojsk. Bola to jedna z najväčších bitiek všetkých čias, pretože tu bojoval 500 tisíc vojakov. Bol to aj koniec Rýnskeho spolku, svoju suverenitu si obnovili Holandsko, Španielsko a Švajčiarsko, Švédsko si k sebe pripojilo Nórsko a táto personálna únia vydržala až do roku 1905. Začiatkom roku 1814 sa vojna preniesla na francúzske územie. 31. marca 1814 vstúpili nepriateľské vojská na čele s Alexandrom I. do Paríža. Napriek tomu, že Paríž padol, Bonaparte sa nemienil vzdať. Zhromaždil 60 tisícovú armádu a chcel vytvoriť protiútok. Najvyšší generáli však jeho plán odmietli a Napoleon bol nútení podpísať abdikáciu. Na Talleyrandov návrh bol Napoleon 31. marca 1814 zosadený z trónu, 6. apríla abdikoval, so súhlasom koalície sa na trón vrátila dynastia Bourbonovcov v osobe Ľudovíta XVIII. a moci sa chopila dočasná vláda, ktorú viedol Charles Maurice de Talleyrand. Po tom, ako odstúpil, zostal na zámku Fontainebleau so svojimi najbližšími a služobníctvom. 12. apríla 1814 sa pokúsil o samovraždu. Napoleonov tragický koniec )]] Spojenci uzavreli s Napoleonom dohodu, ktorou sa vzdal nároku na trón. 20. apríla 1814 bol Napoleon vypovedaný na ostrov Elba v Stredozemnom mori a 30. mája bola koaličná vojna ukončená Parížskym mierom, ktorým Veľká Británia získala Maltu a Francúzsko sa muselo vrátiť do hraníc z roku 1792. Napoleon do vyhnanstva dostal dva milióny renty, 400 mužov a zostal mu titul cisára. Vo vyhnanstve Napoleon premýšľal o dňoch cisárstva a svojich úspechoch. Sledoval tiež politické dianie v Európe a veľmi ho pohoršili rokovania Viedenského kongresu. Lenže po odstúpení sa na trón vrátil rod Bourbonovcov, ktorý si nezískal obľubu a vzťahy medzi predchádzajúcimi spojencami sa zhoršili. Napoleon tento spor využil a z ostrova ušiel a 1. marca 1815 sa s hrstkou mužov vylodil v Cannes. Ako sa približoval k Parížu, pridávali sa k nemu oddiely francúzskej armády. Jeho príchod bol triumfálnym úspechom, za jasotu vstúpil do Paríža a znovu prevzal moc bez jediného výstrelu. Napoleon oslovil koalíciu - Anglicko, Rakúsko, Rusko a Prusko. Navrhol im mier a chcel sa vzdať všetkých nárokov. Európa však stála pevne proti nemu a bol považovaný za nepriateľa ľudstva. Vládol však len sto dní. Vojská postupovali k Francúzsku a Napoleon sa musel pripraviť na boj. Hoci prvé dve bitky vyhrával a porážal spojené anglicko-holandské, ktorým velil vojvoda z Wellingtonu. V osudnej bitke 18. júna 1815 pri Waterloo utrpel zdrvujúcu porážku. Porazený sa vrátil do Paríža a zveril sa do rúk Angličanov, ktorí ho 15. júna 1815 vypovedali na ostrov Svätej Heleny v južnom Atlantiku, kde 5. mája 1821 zomrel, sám a potupený, len so svojimi myšlienkami a spomienkami na časy svojich víťazstiev. Mal pre Európu nedozerný význam. Bojoval v 84 bitkách, z toho 77 vyhral, 3 skončili remízou a 4 prehrou. Bojoval vždy iba s vojakmi a civilistom dal pokoj. Padlo okolo 3 miliónov vojakov. Chcel vojenskou mocou celoeurópsku federáciu všetkých štátov, rôznym spôsobom pripojených k Francúzsku, v ktorej by bola jednotná mena, zákony, hlavným mestom Paríž a nakoniec jeden jediný európsky národ. Takúto Európu chcel namieriť proti Veľkej Británii. Svojimi vojnami všade narúšal feudálne štruktúry, ničil moc kráľov a šľachty vrátane moci cirkvi, rozširoval kapitalizmus (rozvoj priemyslu, tržnej ekonomiky a obchodu), idey Veľkej francúzskej revolúcie, predovšetkým nacionalizmus. V každom prípade môžeme Napoleonské vojny považovať za ďalšie pokračovanie Veľkej francúzskej revolúcie. Tiež jeho povesť zostáva stále živá a umožnila neskoršiemu Bonapartovi vytvoriť druhé, menej impozantné cisárstvo. Zaujímavosti zo života Napoleona Napriek nízkemu vzrastu dokázal sám sebe uveriť, že dokáže rozhodnúť o osude národov. Rozpínavosťou a cieľmi bol predzvesťou inej historickej osobnosti. Na rozdiel od Adolfa Hitlera si však Napoleon pripísal na konto humánnejšie úspechy a antisemitizmus sa mu bridil. Zrušil inkvizíciu aj nariadenia zaváňajúce antisemitizmom, obmedzil zastarané feudálne praktiky a prísne pravidlá cechov. Trval na rovnosti pred zákonom vo veciach občianskych a trestných žalôb a vypracoval právne predpisy na ochranu občanov pred svojvoľným zatknutím. Takisto nechal vlastnícke práva kodifikovať dedičnými dekrétmi. Zlepšil odmeňovanie a pracovné podmienky pre vojakov a zaviedol vzdelávací systém založený na zásluhách, nie na výhodách vyplývajúcich z narodenia. Napoleon bol bojovníkom azda od narodenia. Ako vojenský kadet vynikal v znalostiach matematiky a balistiky. Neskôr sa naučil umeniu precízneho ovládania muškéty a stal sa z neho vynikajúci jazdec. Veľmi rýchlo však dospel k názoru o tom, že jedna z najväčších cností je hrubá sila. Ako 24-ročný sa stal brigádnym generálom a postupne sa zúčastnil vyše šesťdesiatich bitiek. Každý rok sa mohol spoľahnúť na 50 tisíc nových brancov a vedel, ako si svojich mužov udržať. Pochopil psychológiu priemerného vojaka - ich potrebu zábavy, životných kréd a fyzických ocenení v podobe medailí - malých vecí, ktoré mu pomohli získať si oddanosť. Bol neuveriteľný stratég a mimoriadne ľstivý súper. Poštvať proti sebe spojencov bola jeho špecialita. Ako mnohí diktátori v dejinách, aj Napoleon presadzoval názor, že taktika desu zaberá na nepriateľa najlepšie. Keď prišlo na vzťahy so ženami, Napoleon prestáva byť taktikom i stratégom a genialita vojaka sa vytráca. Jeho prvou milenkou bola 16-ročná Desirée, dcéra mŕtveho monarchistu a mydlového milionára. Zrejme nebola veľmi spokojná, pretože ho rýchlo poslala k vode a jej odmietnutie prispelo k Napoleonovmu hlbokému cynizmu vo vzťahu k ženám a k láske vôbec. Vikomtka Jozefína (celým menom Marie-Joseph-Rose Tascher de la Pagerie), bola žena so skazenými čiernymi zubami - následok žutia cukru v detstve. Nevolníci ju volali lichotivá kuritzána a samotný Napoleon ju považoval za povrchnú, rozmernú a nestálu. V roku 1796 sa s ňou oženil. Neprekážali mu jej milenci, jedného si našla dokonca krátko po sobáši. Iba zriedkavo sa ukázal v spoločnom sídle v Paríži a radšej ako manželskú spáľnu napadol Rusko. Po porážke pri Waterloo v roku 1815 sa chcel Napoleon usadiť za Atlantikom a začať tam nový život. Namiesto toho ho však vykázali na ostrov Svätej Heleny, kde o šesť rokov zomrel. Na ostrove boli také vlhké podmienky, že hracie karty veľkého Francúza sa našli celé zlepené dohromady. V poslednej štúdii vedcov sa ako príčina smrti francúzskeho cisára uvádza rakovina žalúdka. Existujú však aj dohady o tom, či nebol otrávený. Vo vnútri jeho vlasov sa totiž našli stopy jedovatej látky - arzénu. Mnohí sa prikláňajú k teórii, že arzén sa do jeho tela dostal z vína. Totiž zvykom vinárov bolo čistiť sudy látkou, obsahujúcou tento smrteľný jed. Ako však vieme, Napoleon pil víno len málo, často dokonca zriedené s vodou.